One of the difficulties associated with the known muzzle loading fire arms is the difficulty of precisely loading the slug in the barrel so that the longitudinal axis of the slug substantially coincides with the longitudinal axis of the barrel. If the slug has been precisely loaded into the barrel, a much tighter and uniform perimeter seal can be achieved between the exterior surface of the slug and the mating interior rifled surface of the barrel. The better the seal between the two surfaces, the greater of the velocity of the slug will be upon being fired from the barrel. In addition, greater accuracy will also be achieved as the rifling of the barrel will provide the slug with a truer rotational spin and minimize tumbling of the slug once it is fired from the muzzle end of the barrel.
The closest know prior art relating to the present invention is believe to be Applicant's own U.S. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,139 issued on Dec. 9, 1987) which teaches generally a counterbore located in the muzzle end of the barrel for accommodating a muzzle loading tool. In this citation, however, the disclosed counterbore has a diameter much greater then the outer diameter of the rifling or the diameter of the slug and does not function to accurately align a slug as it is loaded into the muzzle end of the barrel.
Wherefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an arrangement which facilitates quick, consistent, precise and easy loading of a slug into the muzzle of a barrel.
A further object of the invention is to ensure that the central longitudinal axis of the slug, once loaded, substantially coincides with the central longitudinal axis of the barrel so that a complete peripheral seal between the exterior surface of the slug and the interior rifled surface of the barrel is achieved to prevent any of the gases, generated upon the explosion of the gun powder, from escaping or leaking past the seal formed therebetween.
A still further object of the invention is to facilitate easy modification of existing muzzle loaders so that the teaching of the present invention may be incorporated therein.
Another objection of the invention is to facilitate engagement between a muzzle loading tool and the muzzle end of the barrel so that the slug, gun powder, and/or wad can be loaded into the central bore of the barrel in a quick continuous motion.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a plurality of holes in the muzzle end of the barrel to minimize recoil of the barrel as it is discharged.
These and other objects of the present invention will be further understood by those skilled in the art by having reference to the following description and accompanying drawings.